


Rude Neighbors

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hatred, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jerk Neighbors, Love, M/M, Slurs, gay relationship, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas has the neighbors from hell and he barely tolerates them and their homophobia.  When he begins dating a handsome mechanic named Dean, it makes the neighbors even angrier.  Hell breaks loose.





	Rude Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for homophobic slurs and general homophobia in this one. The neighbors are super jerks, and it may be offensive to some people the way they insult Cas in this, but in the end, they get their own. Unfortunately there are people like this still in this world. **XHaruka17X** helped me come up with this idea. I do hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> I tried to catch up today, but I couldn't do it. I almost went to urgent care today. I thought the last few days it was my asthma acting up because I've been having problems breathing, and I've had rails, but it turns out I have a cold and it sunk into my chest, like colds always do for me. I decided instead to pick up some liquid Mucinex and I've been taking that. It's helping, but my migraine meds have me so wiped it's ridiculous. I'm so tired, and there's nothing I can do about it, I'm just tired all the time and I am still trying to play catch up on these stories. Maybe soon I'll manage it. We'll see.

**Day 10~**

**Neighborly~**

Cas was watering his peonies when he heard the door to the house next door open.  He stiffened and deliberately avoided looking to see who had just come outside.  It never failed, whenever he came out to tend to his gardens, one or both of the Millers came out to torment him.  They were the nastiest people he could possibly have for neighbors, but he refused to let them chase him out, especially since he’d been living there first.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the faggot, watering his precious flowers.”  Burt Miller sneered.  Cas clenched his jaw but ignored the jab at his sexuality.  Burt was homophobic and until they’d learned he was gay, they’d really been the ideal neighbors, bringing by soup if he was sick, watching the house when he was out of town, and inviting him to their summer barbecues.  The moment he’d had a man spend the night three years ago though, that had signaled the end of their friendship.  Burt hated gay people and he forced his beliefs on his wife Lynn, so she was almost as bad as her husband.  She didn’t make nasty comments about his sexuality but instead she was forever spying on him and making snide comments about his gardens, his house, and anything else that wasn’t up to her personal standards.  It was like living in his own personal hell. 

 

Ignoring Burt, Cas moved on to his roses and began watering those.  They were beginning to bloom and he was looking forward to the fragrant flowers that would soon fill his yard.  Something hard hit his shoulder and he turned to see Burt sneering at him from the other side of the neatly trimmed bush that divided their yards.

 

“What, now you’re throwing things at me?”

 

“Your queer shit was in my yard.  Keep your crap on your property.”  Burn snapped at him.  Cas let go of the handle and the water turned off.  His shoulder hurt something fierce and he looked down to see what the hell had even been thrown at him.  There was a broken piece of a handle to a shovel that definitely did not belong to him sitting a few feet away.

 

“Don’t even try that crap, Burt.  You know I don’t leave anything lying around.  It’s you that can’t keep your yard organized.  If you hit me again I’m calling the police and filing a complaint of harassment.”

 

“Try it, faggot.”  Burt growled.

 

Cas rolled his eyes and turned away to finish watering his roses.  He had cameras placed all around his property for exactly this reason. 

 

“Go away, Burt.”

 

He ignored the other man as he stomped around his yard making a ton of noise before starting up his lawn mower.  Branches from the Miller tree were flung into Cas’ yard, which was a common occurrence, and Cas quietly collected them all.  Once Burt had gone around back to mow his back lawn, Cas too the branches and deposited them in the Miller trash can which sat at the curb.  After ensuring that the rest of his front yard looked alright, he went inside to make himself some lunch.  He didn’t miss Lynn’s face at the window watching him.  Going inside and escaping her beady little eyes sounded wonderful.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Weekdays he usually didn’t see his jerk neighbors often.  He went to work, came home, watered his flowers, and went inside to make dinner and grade papers.  Sometimes they harassed him when he was tending to his flowers but usually they weren’t off work yet by the time he got home, so he got a slight reprieve from their bigotry and ignorance.  It was on the weekends that they really liked to make his life as miserable as possible.

 

In June he met Dean.  His friend Charlie had hosted a barbecue to celebrate the successful opening of her new business and she’d invited all of her friends, both from work and from other aspects of her life.  Dean happened to be one of her oldest friends and the minute he and Cas met, sparks had flown.  They’d spent the afternoon talking and by the time Cas left, he had a date for the following night with the handsome mechanic. 

 

The best part was when Dean pulled up in front of his house the next night in his antique car.  The engine rumbled loud enough that he could hear it upstairs in his bedroom, and that meant the Millers could hear it too.  He came downstairs as the doorbell rang and opened the door to the sight of the handsomest man he’d met in ages.

 

“Hey.”  Dean greeted him.  He had a strange expression on his face.

 

“Is everything ok?” 

 

“With me, yeah, but your neighbor just called me a jerk.  Said I’m disturbing her rest.  It’s 6:30.”  Dean huffed out a laugh and shook his head.  “Is she serious?”

 

“Oh, is it that house?”  Cas pointed to the Miller house and Dean nodded.

 

“Ignore them.  They have been especially cruel since they learned I was gay.  Every chance they have to harass me or insult me, they do it.”  Cas grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and followed Dean out onto the porch, pulling the door shut behind himself.

 

“Why don’t you move if they’re assholes?  You shouldn’t put up with people like that, it’s not fair to you.”  Dean looked over at the house in question where the woman was still standing on her porch, arms crossed, glaring at them.

 

“Mind your own business, Lynn, he’s not bothering you or anyone else.  His car isn’t loud enough to bother anything.  If you keep complaining, I’ll file another harassment complaint against _you_.”  Cas warned.  She turned and stormed into her house, making sure to slam the door behind herself.

 

“I lived here before they moved in.  I shouldn’t be chased out of my house because they’re homophobic.  _That’s_ not fair to me.”  Cas said as Dean held open the passenger door for him.  Dean smiled.

 

“You’re right.  I sure hope you’re not making it easy for them.”

 

Cas thought about that as they drove to dinner that night.  Was he making it easy for them?  Because they certainly weren’t making it easy for him.  Maybe it was time to be harder on them, especially if he wanted his peace and quiet back.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One date with Dean turned into two turned into three, and before he knew it, they were dating regularly.  Every moment they spent together, Cas loved.  Dean was fun, but he was also incredibly sweet and thoughtful.  He brought new flowers to add to Cas’ gardens and took him out on romantic dinners and to anyplace Cas thought sounded interesting.  The more time he spent with Dean, the more he liked him.  It wasn’t long before he found himself falling in love.  Dean didn’t make an effort to placate the Millers either.  If anything, he went out of his way to rile them up.  He lived in an apartment that he shared with his younger brother so most of the time he came over to Cas’ house.  They spent time adding to the flower gardens in the front yard and the vegetable gardens in the backyard, and that meant the Millers were right there nagging and throwing insults every possible chance they could.  Dean was much less tolerant of it than Cas was though.

                                                                                                                

They’d been dating for a year when much to the Miller’s horror, Dean moved in.  They pitched a fit when they saw the moving truck in the driveway and realized that it wasn’t there because Cas was moving out.  To Cas’ horror they had tried to petition the neighborhood to ban him from letting Dean move in, but it had backfired when not only did no one sign their stupid paper, but Dean called in his brother Sam, a lawyer that slapped them with a harassment lawsuit and informed them of just how illegal their little petition was.  He bypassed the police that weren’t doing anything with the complaints, and that the Millers weren’t taking seriously.  The lawsuit just made them angrier though, and they blamed Dean and Cas, not themselves.  Then things came to an ugly head.

 

One summer morning when Cas came outside to check his flowers, he found that someone had cut them all down during the night.  He stared in horror at his destroyed beds and the remains of his peonies, roses, carnations, and everything else.  His perennials had all been stomped and he knelt down to lift one sad little pansy up in his shaky hand.  Tears slipped down his cheeks as he surveyed his flower beds.

 

“Cas, what the fuck happened?”

 

He turned around to see Dean coming down the stairs, his expression one of rage as he looked around the yard.

 

“They cut down all my flowers, all of them!”  Cas cried. 

 

“Those assholes!”  Dean pulled his phone out and dialed the police as he looked over at the Miller house.  He could see Lynn watching them from their living room window as he told the officer what had happened.  Their front door opened and Burt came out on the porch.

 

“Awww, someone ruin your little gay flowers?”  He mocked.  Dean had just hung up with the police and he clenched his fists in an attempt to contain his rage.  Cas got up and walked over to Dean, plucking the phone from his hands.  He dialed Sam and as the man picked up he looked Burt right in the eye.

 

“Hello, Sam, I need to add to that harassment lawsuit.  You see, our neighbors the Millers came into our yard during the night and destroyed all of my beautiful flowers, including my $300 prize winning _insured_ rose bushes.”  He spoke loud enough so Burt could hear him, and he watched the man glare angrily at him.

 

“What?  Your cameras caught that?”  Sam asked.  Cas pulled his own phone out and pulled up the cameras.  He replayed the video from the night before on rewind, and didn’t have to go back all that far to find Burt and Lynn walking right into his yard with hedge clippers and gleefully cutting down his rose bushes, peonies, and other plants while stomping all over his smaller flowers.

 

“Yes, my cameras definitely caught all of it.  Clear as day.  _All_ of the vandalism.”  Cas looked up again, meeting Burt’s eye and watching as all of the color drained from the bigot’s face.  As a police car pulled up in front of the house, Burt hurried back into his own place.

 

“Police are here now.”  He said to Sam.

 

“I’m going to come over.  Take pictures of everything.  I’ll bring my camera too.”  Sam told him.

 

“Alright.”  Cas hung up the phone and wiped the last of the tears from his eyes as Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

“They’re not going to get away with this anymore, babe.  This is vandalism, and it’s caught on camera.  Since we switched out the cameras for ones with audio, we’ve caught them berating us, throwing stuff in our yard, and now destroying our property.  We’re going to sue them, and they’re not walking away scot free.  They’re going to learn that bigotry has a price, and they’re going to be forced to own up to it.”

 

“Good, because I’m tired of being mistreated already.  I’ve put up with their shit for seven long, miserable years.  I’m done.”  Cas said.  He stood up taller, raising a hand in greeting to the officer that was walking up to their gate.  “This ends today.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With help from Sam they did sue the Millers, and to Cas’ absolute delight, not only did they win the lawsuit, but a lovely “For Sale” sign went up in the Miller’s yard.  Six months later, their house sold and a new family moved in.  Dean bought new roses and together, the following spring they rebuilt the flower beds.  Their new neighbors were a delightful young couple with a baby that adored Cas and they happily babysat the little guy for them on their date nights whenever they asked.  It was much more pleasant living next to nice people that knew how to be neighborly than it was to be next to homophobic assholes that insisted on making their lives a living hell. 

 

Two years later, when Cas proposed, they decided to get married there at the house, in their backyard.  Their neighbors Kelly and Jeff came, and their son Jack was the ring bearer.  The ceremony was beautiful, and they were surrounded by their family and friends.  It was peaceful and beautiful, and everything Cas had dreamed of.  He loved that they could have it right there at the house, and without getting slurs thrown at them and their guests.  Life was back to perfect now, with the Millers gone, and later, when they started their own family, their children were able to grow up in a safe and loving environment.  It was everything they ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think about it.


End file.
